Aircraft brakes may comprise carbon brake components. The brake rotors, stators, pressure plates, and end plates, for example, may be comprised of carbon fiber and pyrolytic composite materials. Brake rotors and stators comprising carbon fiber composite materials may exhibit varying wear characteristics resulting in part from the materials used in construction and heat treatments applied. Brake components with poor wear characteristics may have relatively short product lives and require more frequent maintenance or replacement.